Intergalactic War
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: AU. Two years after the Nemesis Crisis, the Legendary Bladers find themselves in another war that will decide the fate of the Universe when dark energy aliens known as the Kagekiba plan to resurrect their evil god known as Zekros.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Two years ago, the world was covered in darkness as the God of Destruction went on a rampage bent on destroying the world. The legendary hero, Gingka Hagane, stood up the evil god and destroyed him, saving the world from the darkness of destruction. However, unknown to him and his friends, the battle against the God of Destruction was merely the beginning… the beginning of a war.

Far into outer space, a fair distance away from the other planets, there is a black and red planet with a glowing red outline around it. However, this planet has habitants like Earth. In the planet, there are cities that looked way more advanced than the cities on Earth with the skyscraper like buildings. It's not just the cities that are amazing, it's the inhabitants. The inhabitants look like humans but with black skin, glowing red swirling tattoos over their bodies, except their faces, and large black angel like wings on their backs completely red eyes. This is the Kagekiba planet, and these inhabitants are the Kagekiba.

And they have their leader, who stays in a building bigger and more advanced than the others. He is watching a video recording of Gingka defeating Nemesis and had a very displeased look on his face.

"Pathetic. That so called God of Destruction can't even defeat one human," The leader scoffed, "But this have proven one thing."

"And what is that, Lord Kyoku?" One of his elite warriors asked.

"If this boy has enough power to defeat Nemesis, then his energy will be perfect for reviving the one true god," Kyoku smirked maliciously.

"And what if the boy's energy isn't enough?" Another of his elite warriors had begun to ask.

"Then we find more humans to get energy from," Kyoku said, "Surely there are more like this human that possess more energy to revive our God."

"Then shall we ready the invasion for Earth?" The third and last elite warrior asked.

"No," Kyoku said, "We don't need to make such a… grand entrance so soon."

"Then what shall we do, sire?" The first one asked.

Kyoku got up from the throne and walked towards a large vault on the back side of the room that is locked up tight. He opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs before biting his wrist hard enough for black blood to ooze out and fall on a panel that is attached to the door.

"Identity confirmed." A robotic voice came from the vault, "Releasing safety lock."

The vault opened to reveal a large black room with red decorations that look demonic and evil. In the center of the room, resting on top of a small black pillar, is a black pendant that seemed to be glowing and radiating with evil energy.

"But sire, that's the-," The second elite started to say in fear, but was cut off by Kyoku.

"Yes." Kyoku hissed with a malevolent smile on his face, "The pendant that my foolish ancestors sealed our wicked god into a very long time ago."

"But sire, the only way that pendant can be broken is if we gathered enough energy for the God to break out," The third elite said, "Until then, that pendant is useless. What do you possibly plan on doing with it?"

"Simple," Kyoku said with a devious smirk on his face, "I will send it to Earth and let one of the Earthlings find it. Then our job will be done for us."

"What do you mean?" The first elite asked.

"While it's true that the dark god is sealed within this pendant, but his will cannot be contained," Kyoku said, "Meaning whoever wears this pendant will be corrupted and controlled by the god's will."

"I see, my lord," The second elite said, "You will use the pendant to control one of the Earthlings and make them collect the energy for us."

"Exactly," Kyoku smirked, "Not only that, the pendant will directly gathered the energy to feed our god. And when he gathers enough energy, he will break free and rule the Universe with an iron fist."

"And what of the wearer of the pendant?" The third elite asked.

"Unfortunately, the wearer will not survive the force of the dark god breaking free," Kyoku smirked evilly, "But such a minuscule sacrifice is a small price to pay to open the door to a new Universe!"

The three elite warriors bowed in agreement to their leader.

"Now, make yourselves useful and get ready to send this pendant to Earth," Kyoku gave the pendant to the elites, who took it very carefully, "Soon, our Dark God, Zekros, will be revived, and no one, not even that pesky brat, will stop us!" He laughed evilly.

The elites bowed and left the room to prepare as the evil king turned away and looked outside the window to view at the city.

"Yes. Very soon the entire universe will belong to Zekros," Kyoku grins evilly, "And with it, the Kagekiba's rule will extend across the universe." He laughed evilly.

The elites were preparing a small capsule-like ship for the pendant's departure.

"Do you think that it is wise to send the pendant to Earth, Kage?" The first elite asked the second.

"I don't question our leader, Ankoku," Kage said as he placed the pendant inside the capsule, "His word is law on this planet."

"Besides, you know what happen to the last warrior who dared to question him," The third one shuddered at the memory, "Beheaded in front of the entire civilization."

"Yes, and I don't want that fate to be bestowed upon me, Aku," Ankoku said, "I am just being cautious."

"Well, you can worry about trivial things when we cross that bridge," Kage said, "Right now, we need to do our job."

"You're right," Ankoku said as he set the course on the capsule, "Prepare to launch in 3...2...1…" He hits a button and the capsule is launched into outer space, travelling at hyperspeed and heading straight to Earth, where whoever comes across the pendant will have a dark burden on their shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Gingka was snoring away in the B-Pit without a care in the world, his bey Cosmic Pegasus clutched tightly in his hand.

"Gingka!" Madoka shouts as she ran up to him and glared, "Wake up, you lazy-bum!" She whacked him upside the head.

"Oooow!" Gingka yelped as he shot up, rubbing his head, "What was that for, Madoka?"

"Have you forgot about your battle with Kyoya?" Madoka growled as she put her hands on her hips, "He's going to be mad if you're late!"

"Oh crap, you're right!" Gingka said as he jumped up from the couch, "I better get going right now!" He ran off.

"He never changes." Madoka sighed, before chasing after him, "Wait up, you goofball!"

Gingka ran out of the B-Pit and bumped into Kenta, which caused him to fall on his back.

"Owwww!" Kenta groaned as he rubbed his back, "Gingka, watch where you going!"

"Sorry, Kenta!" Gingka apologized before helping him up, "I am in a hurry for my battle with Kyoya."

"Huh?" Kenta blinked before tilted his head, "With Kyoya?"

"Have you forgotten, Kenta?" Madoka asked as she raised an eyebrow, "Kyoya challenged Gingka to a battle and it is today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kenta said with a sheepish smile, "Well, hurry up, before Kyoya gets mad."

"Oh right, better get going." Gingka said before grinning, "Let's hurry, Pegasus!" He ran off.

"He never changes, does he?" Kenta said as he sweatdropped, "Always running like the wind."

"The fight with Nemesis definitely hasn't changed him." Madoka said as she also sweatdropped with a smile, "Always reckless.

"Hey, you two coming or what?" Gingka asked as he stopped and turned to him while still moving his feet, "I'm going to leave you in the dust if you don't hurry!"

"Hang on, you knucklehead, we're coming." Madoka huffed as she and Kenta ran after him, "You don't need to ask us to hurry up you know."

Meanwhile, at the abandoned coliseum, Kyoya is waiting for Gingka to show up, with Benkei pacing around impatiently.

"Man, where is he?!" Benkei growled as he paced, "I bet he overslept again, didn't he?"

"Calm down, Benkei." Kyoya huffed as his arms are crossed and eyes are closed, "He'll be here soon."

"You're darn right I am." Gingka shouts as he showed up, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Better late than never." Kyoya smirked as he stood up, "So, are you ready to do this?"

"You bet, Kyoya!" Gingka smirked as he launched, "Come on then!"

Kyoya smirked back and raised his launcher as everyone moved away from them at a safe distance.

"3...2...1..Let it rip!" Gingka and Kyoya shouted simultaneously and launched their beys.

"Go, Leone, now!" Kyoya shouts as Leone raced towards Pegaus.

"Fight him, Pegasus!" Gingka said as Pegasus also raced towards Leone.

The two beys clashed heavily with each other, resulting on a powerful shockwave.

"Ha! Not bad, Kyoya!" Gingka smirked as he smirked while shielding himself.

"And guess what?" Kyoya smirked, "I'm just getting warmed up! Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Leone glows green and creates a huge wall of wind around itself, nearly blowing away Pegasus.

"Oh no!" Gingka grunts as he shielded himself from the intense wind.

"Do you see that, Gingka?" Kyoya boasted," I am twice as stronger than the last time we fought, and this isn't even my full power!"

"Ha, I see it, Kyoya!" Gingka said as he smirked, "That just means this battle is going to be interesting as usual."

"Well then, Gingka, show me what you got!" Kyoya points at him, "Because this time, I will definitely defeat you!"

"You bet!" Gingka said as he grinned, "Pegasus!"

Pegasus glow blue and raced towards the tornado with high speed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
